A storage module may receive host commands from a host, including read commands and write commands. To execute the host commands, the storage module may include a plurality of processing modules and queues that generate and queue commands, so that data may be successfully read from or written to memory in the storage module. In some situations, the host may subsequently send an abort command to abort one or more pending host commands. Upon receipt, the abort command may be broadcast or spread out across the various processing modules. In turn, the processing modules may analyze associated queues and filter out any commands that are associated with the host command or commands to be aborted. Additionally, during this time, any hardware components, including those in the host interface, may be paused, and data communication may be halted to ensure that the hardware components do not execute any commands that should be aborted. Given that several host commands may be pending at single time, performance may be significantly degraded when operation is halted, and the various processing modules have to filter out associated queues to successfully abort a host command.